Request ?
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Naruto selalu begitu, pintar sekali membuatnya bingung. Tiba-tiba mengajukan sebuah permintaan yang tak biasa kepada dirinya. Mungkin hal lain ia bisa-bisa saja menyanggupi. Tapi ini berbeda. "Bagaimana kamu bisa mengatakan hal itu?"/"Aku tahu. Tapi kenapa seperti ini bentuknya?"/Narusaku Always/OOC


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Always Narusaku**

**Out of character/ Many Misatakes here/ Story From me/**

**Romance, a little bit humor.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Request ?  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata hijau itu melirik keatas langit tak berawan dengan samudera biru yang menghampar. Terang, begitu indah terlukis dalam pandangan. Luas sepanjang mata memandang. Membuatnya jadi teringat akan seseorang karena warna menawannya.

Dia tersenyum, mengayunkan lagi secara pelan ayunan yang tengah dinaikinya. Menimbulkan derit besi yang cukup keras. Mungkin karena telah berkarat. Beberapa kelopak sakura berterbangan mengikuti komando sang angin. Juga menerbangkan helaian rambutnya sejenak sebelum kemudian kembali jatuh lemas dipundaknya. Menghantarkan rasa nyaman setelahnya.

"Sakura-chan..." Satu panggilan menghamburkan momen damainya. Pemilik mata hijau itu menoleh. Sebenarnya, ia sendiri telah mengenali betul pemilik suara. Namun ia tak kuasa untuk tak menoleh.

Lagi, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia mendapati cengiran lebar dari pemilik surai pirang, orang yang tadi memanggilnya lantang.

Pemilik mata biru itu mendekat. Mengarahkan satu tangannya memegang tali ayunan dan menatap Sakura riang. Wajahnya terlihat berkeringat dengan nafas sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Kamu disini, sejak tadi aku mencarimu." Ia terlihat merajuk. Namun Sakura tahu jika ia hanya tengah berpura-pura. Ia tak mungkin benar-benar marah pada dirinya.

"Untuk apa kamu mencariku?" Sakura nampaknya tak ingin menanggapi aksi ngambek putra tunggal Namikaze itu. Jika ia sampai melakukannya, maka justru dia akan semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan itu akan sangat merepotkan. Naruto terlalu sulit untuk dihadapi.

Raut wajah Naruto berubah. Justru ia nampak kebingungan sekarang. Bibirnya tengah menggumamkan sesuatu yang Sakura tak ketahui. Terlihat berpikir. Mencari alasan mungkin ?

"Liburan musim panas nanti, kamu mau kemana?" bola biru itu bergerak-gerak penasaran. Bening. Bersih. Hingga Sakura merasa yakin bisa bercermin jika berhadapan dengannya. Terlalu sempurna.

"Jadi kamu hanya ingin menanyakan itu?" Sakura melirik, lalu kembali mengamati kelopak Sakura yang asik berguguran setiap angin bertiup. Hingga terasa tengah ada hujan sakura terpadu-padankan warna langit indah disana.

"Iya. Siapa tahu kita bisa liburan bersama." Ujarnya polos. Naruto sekali.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya tapi tak jua menoleh pada Naruto. Mereka hanya terdiam disana untuk beberapa saat. Saling menikmati guguran sakura yang telihat elok. Membiarkan desiran angin mengusik permukaan kulit mereka. Enggan beralih dari lain.

_Hingga..._

"Sama persis denganmu." Gumaman itu terdengar.

Kali ini, pemilik surai merah muda itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Naruto setelah mendengarnya bergumam.

"Apa?" tanyanya tak paham.

Naruto melebarkan senyum menatap Sakura. " Tadi, aku bilang mirip denganmu." ulangnya menjelaskan.

Alisnya bertaut tanda ia masih tak paham. "Maksudnya apa?"

"Bunga sakura itu..."Naruto menunjuk kelopak sakura yang berterbangan. "Mirip sekali denganmu. Cantik." Ujarnya tulus. Terlalu jujur.

Tanpa sadar kedua pipi putihnya memekat merah mendengarnya. Sakura melirik arah lain sambil mengucapkan kata baka andalannya. Suatu kebiasaan jika ia tengah merasa malu.

_Lalu..._

"Langit itu. Juga sama denganmu." Tawa Naruto terhenti mendengar Sakura buka suara. Tapi pemilik bola hijau itu tak menatapnya, hanya terfokus pada langit diatas sana.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandangannya. Mengamati langit biru dengan sedikit mata memincing tak mengerti. Biasa saja. Sama kemarin-kemarin hari. Biru cerah dengan beberapa taburan kapas awan.

"Apanya yang mirip, Sakura-chan?" gerutunya.

"Baka..." dia mengomel. "Perhatikan baik-baik."

Naruto lagi-lagi terdiam mengikuti ucapan Sakura. Ia coba amati betul-betul langit diatas sana, merasa penasaran dengan ucapan Sakura. Tapi detik berlalu ia tak kunjung mendapat jawabannya. Sementara matanya sudah terasa pedih.

"Tak ada apa-apa." Simpulnya malas.

Keduanya saling menatap. Sakura tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Naruto. "Warnanya...bukankah itu sama dengan mata milikmu."

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya terdiam. Mengedip-kedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Begitu ya? Aku tak pernah menyadarinya." Ujarnya pelan. Terkesan masih tak paham.

Sakura tertawa pelan. Memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang terawat. Naruto sangat suka jika dia tersenyum atau tertawa seperti itu karena dirinya.

Indah...

Dan...

"Sakura-chan, menikahlah denganku..?"

Tawanya mereda. Raut wajahnya terlihat datar tak terbaca. Juga bola hijaunya yang hanya berkedip-kedip pelan. Sakura hanya terdiam menatap Naruto.

Sementara si pemilik mata biru hanya tersenyum menampilkan cengirannya.

Sebuah permintaan tak biasa.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa mengatakan hal itu?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir manis pemilik surai merah muda. Jika hanya meminta menemani jalan-jalan atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama ia akan dengan mudah menyanggupi.

Tapi ini lain.

Naruto menggaruk kaku helai pirangnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu. " akunya jujur. "Apa jawabanmu?"

Kriiiingg...kringgg...krringg.

"_Perhatian..perhatian. Untuk seluruh murid Taman Kanak-Kanak Konoha segera masuk kedalam kelas karena waktu istirahat telah habis."_

Sakura berdiri dari ayunannya. Menepuk-nepuk rok seragamnya sejenak. Naruto masih diam ditempatnya, menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Mana cincinnya?"

"Huhh?" Raut wajah bocah pirang itu terlihat bingung. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut dengan mata birunya yang sedikit membulat.

"Bukankah harus ada cincin kalau kau mau mengatakan itu? Orang dewasa selalu seperti itu kan?"

Naruto perlahan menarik sudut bibirnya setelah paham. "Baiklah. Aku akan membawakan cincin untukmu." Bocah pirang itu mulai mengambil langkah, berlari menuju gerombolan teman-temannya. "Jadi besok kamu harus menerimanya, Sakura-chan." Ia berteriak dari jarak yang cukup jauh dengan lantang. Membuat beberapa guru pengajar juga teman-temannya yang lain memperhatikan anak laki-laki itu.

Sakura melangkah perlahan menyusul temannya dengan senyum merona.

.

.

.

"Jadi kamu mau menikah denganku kan?" Bocah itu bertanya antusias. Sakura memperhatikan sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran terbuat dari besi mirip seperti cincin tengah melingkar dijari manisnya setelah tadi dengan seenaknya Naruto memasangkannya.

"Apa ini ?"

"Itu cincin Sakura-chan, masak kamu tidak tahu." Bocah itu mengkerucutkan bibir lalu terkekeh.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kenapa seperti ini bentuknya?"

Kekehan Naruto semakin jelas terdengar. "Kemarin aku mencari ke seluruh rumah tapi tak menemukan satu cincin pun, ada sih tapi itu punya Ibuku. Aku tak mungkin mengambilnya. Jadi aku mengambil benda itu dari mesin mainan mobil-mobilanku. Sama sajakan seperti cincin? Sama-sama bundar juga."

"Tapi inikan..."

Naruto menyela. "Aku sih kemarin sempat kepikiran memakai donat. Itukan juga sama seperti cincin. Bundar-Enak. Bisa dimakan lagi..." Wajah Naruto terlihat sangat lucu saat mengatakannya.

Sakura memandang Naruto beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian tertawa pelan.

Bocah pirang itu juga ikut tertawa. "Jadi kamu maukan?" Sakura diam. Ia melirik 'cincin' yang diberikan Naruto. Bagaimana dia harus menjawab?

"Lalu..." Birunya memandang Sakura. " Cintanya mana?" tanya gadis manis itu.

"Hahh?"

Dan bocah pirang itu hanya terbengong. Otak kecilnya penuh tanda tanya dengan kata cinta yang berputar-putar.

_Cinta?_

**-End-**

**-Terimakasih-**

**Gegara pergi bertiga, sama adik dan keponakanku mlh jadi buat fic ini.**

**Saat itu cm bisa melongo dengerin omongan mereka. ASTAGA, mereka baru 8thn dan ngomongin tentang pacar? Rasanya pengen terjun dr langit ketujuh saat itu jg. Hadehh...**


End file.
